Lies
by Broken Headphones
Summary: I'm so sorry girl I love you now I realize. Shoulda never let'cha go away - cuz now my life don't seem right.. I'm so sorry girl I love you, I just can't lie. I'm so sorry... girl I love you... Based on BigBang's 'Lies' MV


**I just recently got into BigBang, a K-Pop band, and decided I'd write something slightly based off of the music video.** **More Roy bashing. But really, I do love Roy.  
This fiction switches between what happened before and what is happening now. Italics are past, Normal is present. Enjoy.**

_Envy didn't bother pouncing on the buildings or changing his appearance. He ran as fast as he could, not giving up his pace, not making himself run faster. He wasn't that willing to let them capture him. His lungs burned from the forced air he was taking in and his legs were begging for him to stop. Envy shot a quick glance over his shoulder to see that the MP men were gone._

_After running a few more feet and making sure no one was still following him, he dove behind an abandoned train car and leaned against the cold metal, breath heaving. He bent over to stop the blood rushing to his head and calm down. He stood erect again and looked over his shoulder to make sure that the men were still gone._

"_Shit," he said heavily. "Shit shit shit!" He turned his head when he heard a gunshot._

Edward sat in the hotel room he had ordered and played with his phone nervously, opening and closing it and twisting it around in his hands. He fingered the numbers nervously and closed his phone again.

His stomach was doing flip flops and he couldn't think straight. He fell back against the pillows of the bed and threw his arm over his eyes to block out the light of the lamp hanging overhead.

Edward's phone rang and he bolted up. He eyed the caller ID. It was a number out of the city. But he didn't care. He flipped the phone open and dropped it onto the bed from his hands shaking so much. He pressed it to his ear.

"Hello, Envy?" he asked. "Hello?" There was silence on the other end of the phone. He stared at his phone and closed it, ducking his head between his knees, and he squinted his eyes shut. His stomach fell. Now what would happen?

_Edward had just come home from a hard, stressful day at work. Envy had treated him to a few drinks – not enough to get drunk, of course – and he had a light flush to his face. He pulled his hair out of the usual braid and placed the hair tie on the nightstand._

_A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He cried out as he slammed against something hard and an arm wrapped around his waist. He jerked around in the person's grip and tried to escape. The person's grip tightened around him to the point where it almost hurt. He gasped as the hand squeezed his wrist painfully._

"_You're home later than usual, aren't you?" a voice breathed in his ear. He gasped as the hot breath made his skin tingle. "Where were you? I was worried, Edward." Edward grimaced as the grip cut off circulation and he struggled to free himself._

_The older man turned Edward around and pushed him down onto the bed, climbing down on top of him. Edward kicked and punched him to get the man to get off of him, but it didn't work. The older male was stronger than him, and in an instant, Edward's shirt had been torn open, buttons lying forgotten on the floor, and his arms were pinned above his head and against the pillows._

"_Scream for me, Edward," the older man purred, reaching down and sifting his hand into Edward's trousers and running it along the base of Edward's erection. The young blond gasped and closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the sensations. He unconsciously bucked into his lover's hand as the stroking turned into a massage._

"_N-No…," he moaned, trying to will himself to fall unconscious. "S-stop!" He gasped as the older man pressed his own erection against Edward's hips._

"_Scream, Ed."_

_In the room next to theirs, Envy was leaning against the wall, listening to the events occurring. He dug his nails into the wall, wishing he could go over and rip that disgusting man off of Edward. But he had promised him that he wouldn't meddle in Edward's love life, no matter how many times he tried to get Edward to leave the man._

"_Roy!"_

_Envy closed his eyes, but the image of what could have been going on between them still burned itself into his mind. He massaged his temples in an attempt to rid himself of the image, but it was no use. He just dug his nails into the wallpaper and convinced himself not to go and murder the man next door._

Edward shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed his wallet, putting it into his back pocket. He made sure that he had put the room key into his wallet before leaving the hotel. The clouds in the sky were dark gray and the mood was grim. Something wasn't right today.

He stopped at a crosswalk and shoved his hands into his pockets. The light across the street said not to walk, but there were no cars around. Still, he waited for the walk signal before taking quick, long strides to reach the sidewalk. He hadn't been to the apartment in two days, and it was probably a mess.

Edward stopped mid-stride and froze, thinking back to what happened, what caused this whole chain of events he was caught in. He ignored the gang of teenagers that walked past him and shot him lewd comments. He ignored the dog that wagged its entire butt and ran over to see if he would pet it. He stared at his feet and thought about the first spark that started this gun-after-gun reaction.

_Edward shyly knocked on the apartment door and ducked his head into his chest. He didn't look up. He felt embarrassed and stupid. When the door opened, he didn't raise his gaze. He just played with his own fingers. He could see his neighbor's bare feet and didn't look away from them._

"_Ed?" the smooth, sexy voice floated out into the hallway and graced Edward's ears. He looked up, completely hypnotized by the sound of it. Amethyst eyes caught his gold in a quick trance. Edward couldn't look away from them. Even in the crappy lighting of the apartment hallway, Envy's eyes looked godly._

"_Hey," he greeted sheepishly. "Uh, I know I still owe you, but…" Edward played with the hem of his shirt as he fought for the words he wanted to say. Envy stood patiently and waited for him to finish his sentence. "I hate to bother you, but…"_

"_C'mon, Ed, spit it out." Envy laughed and grinned at him. Edward felt guilt eat away at him and he looked down to Envy's pale feet. The older male frowned. "Money troubles again?"_

_Edward flinched. Envy had that sort of intuition that told him everything. He was the first to piece together that Edward was sleeping with their boss, and that he was abusive. The bruise on his lip wasn't that hard to guess about. Edward had cared so much for Envy – more than a normal person in a relationship should – and even thought of running off with him when Envy gave him the offer._

_But Edward couldn't leave Roy. He was too afraid that Roy would hurt Envy (even though the both of them knew that Roy would never be able to harm him)._

"_You can just say it, Ed," Envy stated when Edward didn't look up or reply. Envy growled and opened his door wider. "Come on in. What is it for this time?"_

"_Oh, we need food. Roy didn't go shopping and blamed it on me." Envy grabbed Edward's hand as he reached for the split wound on his forehead. Envy brushed Edward's hair out of his way to inspect it. His fingers touched the wound, and Edward flinched._

"_He did this to you?" Envy asked, acid dripping from his voice. It shook violently. Edward swallowed. He could literally see the anger swimming in Envy's eyes._

"_I-It doesn't hurt!" he said with a smile, catching Envy's attention. "I should have gone to the store anyways. We're out of a lot of things. And besides, Roy had to let a lot of people go, so he was under a shit-load of stress, and…"_

"_Ed…" Envy reached up, pulling away when Edward flinched, and placed his hand on the blonde's cheek. "Don't you dare blame yourself. It wasn't your fault; _nothing_ in that Godforsaken relationship is your fault." His thumb raked across Edward's cheek, clearing away tears that the younger hadn't realized escaped from his ducts._

_That was all he really wanted to hear someone say, all he really needed to fall head-over-heels in love with Envy. He just needed someone else to confirm that he wasn't the one in the wrong. And that was what started the chain of events._

_Edward closed his eyes and leaned up, slamming his lips against Envy's. The older released his hand and wrapped his arms around Edward's small frame, tilting his head so that their kiss deepened. Edward moaned into it, parting his lips as Envy's tongue slipped through and moved against his own. His legs nearly went limp. He felt Envy's warm, soft hands climb up his back. He felt static from the skin on skin contact._

_The rest of the day and the entire night, Envy and Edward were wrapped around each other, tangled in Envy's bed sheets, and tongues locked in a heated battle. Edward forgot about the abusive relationship with his boss; the pains in his body seemed to disappear when Envy's fingers danced over them. The world was no longer around them, just the euphoric aura of two people making love. It wasn't sex, it wasn't fucking, screwing, raping, "doing the deed," anything inappropriate. It was just pure, simple lovemaking._

"_Leave with me," Envy whispered into his neck when they took a break. "Just abandon that bastard and let's go." Edward relaxed into Envy's embrace._

"_I wish I could," Edward said, "but Roy…"_

"Forget_ about him." Envy moved so that he hovered over Edward, hair hanging down over his shoulders. "That's what I'm saying. I can get you as far away from him as you want to be. Anywhere you want to go, I can take you." He captured Edward in a heated kiss. "Just say the word, and I'll take you away from him."_

_Edward wrapped his arms around Envy's neck and pulled him down, starting another round between them._

Envy pulled out the key to his apartment and unlocked the door. He opened it and stepped in, dropping the key. Right in the spot where Edward had last been, there was a white outline of a slumped body against the wall. He walked over and inspected it. Then he jumped up.

"Shit," he said. "Oh shit. Shit!"

Edward bolted out of the door. He bounded down the hallways and out of the complex. How could it have been him?

_Edward felt his stomach drop to his knees when the door opened behind him. He heard the heavy footsteps stop short of just behind him. Despite so, he continued to wash the dishes in his hand. He reached down and picked up a plate._

"_So, where was our little slut last night?" Roy asked in a sultry tone. Edward froze. He swallowed and continued to wash the dish in his hand._

"_Wh-what do you mean?" Edward placed the plate onto the stack of dishes on the counter and grabbed a mug. He felt Roy's hand on his shoulder, and the older male squeezed it tightly. Edward winced and whimpered._

"_Don't play dumb with me, Edward," Roy growled. "I heard you last night while you were gone. I heard everything you were doing with that damn freak next door. Tell me…" He jerked the boy around and slammed him against the counter. "…How does borrowing money turn into an all-night fuck?"_

_Edward curled his lip and spat into Roy's face. The older man took his sleeve across the spittle and slapped Edward. The blond caught himself on the counter._

"_I see how it turns out. You whored yourself for money, didn't you?"_

_Edward snapped. He brought his arm back and slammed the mug against Roy's mouth. The man stumbled back, crying out in pain, and gripped the side of his face. The mug hadn't broken. Edward chunked it at him, pleased in hearing it shatter against his forehead and see Roy stumble back, grabbing at the wall to keep himself from falling over._

_Edward turned away and fished through the suds until he found what he wanted. Roy looked up just in time to see the knife in Edward's hand come down onto his chest. Roy gasped. He clenched his teeth, groaning from the pain. Edward pulled the knife back and stabbed him again, again, working to get the blade deeper into the older man._

_Roy reached up and fisted Edward's hair, pulling his head back. Edward winced, glaring down at him. Roy gasped, coughed, and his hand fell limp. He leaned against the wall, and his hand fell out of Edward's hair. The knife was lodged deep into his chest cavity, stuck._

_Edward couldn't move. He looked down at his hands in shock. His hands and shirt were covered entirely in Roy's blood. He could feel himself shaking, mind racing to piece together what had happened. The only thing he could really fathom was the fact that he had killed Roy._

_The door flew open, and Edward looked up. Envy looked at him, looked down at Roy, and back to Edward._

"_Damn, Ed," he said, sounding as if he was out of breath. Envy looked at the body, Edward's blood-soaked clothes, and pieced everything together. "Oh shit, no!" He rushed over and grabbed Edward's shoulders._

"_Ed, you didn't…!"_

_Edward stared at Envy's eyes, unable to speak. His voice was caught in his throat. He wanted to laugh, cry, scream, anything he could. But he wasn't able to do a thing. He looked down to his hands, unable to face Envy. The older male looked at Roy's dead body._

"_Go."_

_Edward looked up. Envy was staring at Roy with clear hatred in his eyes. He managed to find his voice, but it was shaky. "Wh-What?"_

"_Go!" Envy grabbed his shoulders and stood up quickly, pulling Edward to his feet. He walked Edward to the door and pushed him out into the hallway. Edward fought to get in, but Envy kept him at bay._

"_Envy, what are you doing!" Edward felt like crying. Envy reached into his pocket and pulled out two cards and a key, handing them to Edward. "What…?"_

"_There's a hotel a few blocks from here. I was going to stay there while my things were being moved into a house I bought last week." Edward looked down and looked back at Envy. "Go and stay there. I'll call you when I can."_

_Edward had no room to fight with him. He turned on his toes and ran as quick as he could down the hall and out of the complex. He turned back towards the building one more time before sprinting down the street._

_Inside the room, Envy ran his hands through his hair and looked around the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before rushing over to the body. He threw open Roy's shirt and dunked his hands in Roy's blood, painting his shirt, face, hands, and arms with it. Envy didn't move. He sat there and smirked at Roy._

"_Checkmate," he said with finality._

Edward stared in front of him, tears forming in his eyes. There was a thin sheet of plexiglass separating him and Envy, who was dressed in baggy prison garb. Edward felt angry.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Edward screamed, beating on the glass. The guards jumped as his voice echoed in the small room. "You said you'd be okay! Why did you…" Tears fell down his cheeks and he started crying. He looked up to see Envy smiling at him.

"It_ was_ stupid, wasn't it?" Envy leaned his hands against the small table in front of him and pressed his head against the glass. "But I wasn't going to let you get in here. You wouldn't survive in here two seconds. You're too short." Envy grinned and laughed. Edward tried to smile.

"Come on, Ed. Don't cry." Envy's smile was dampened. "Everything's going to be alright." Edward wiped at his eyes.

"If things were going to be alright, I wouldn't be crying in the first place!" Edward yelled, anger swelling. "And I'm not short!" Envy laughed.

"There you are." Envy pulled away from the window and winked. "I'll see ya later." Edward watched sadly as a guard grabbed Envy's arm and jerked him away. Envy spat something at him and the guard just laughed. He soon disappeared, leaving Edward to just stand where he was. He clenched his fists and stormed out of the prison.

It was his fault that Envy had ended up in there. He had gotten himself into this mess by agreeing to be Roy's lover, sleeping with Envy, and then killing Roy when he could have just agreed to leave with Envy. It really _was_ his fault, despite what Envy had said.


End file.
